


In Our Next Life

by 0The_Girl_In_The_Back0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife AU, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Sad, everyone is living and it’s sad, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0/pseuds/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0
Summary: The Revival has begun—and it’s happening fast.Essentially, everyone is in the afterlife with their soulmates, but souls begin reviving. Friends leave and soulmates have to find each other again—with no memories about each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	In Our Next Life

“Skeppy was revived.” George’s voice held no emotion, but Dream could see it on his face. The anger, the sadness, the longing for a time now long-gone.

“When?” Dream asked softly.

“Last night. Bad woke up and all the was left was that stupid hat he slept with.” His phone was still clutched in his hand, like he was hoping Bad would call back and say it was all a joke.

But it wasn’t. There was nothing funny about this. The revival started three months ago—all the souls that once existed on earth were now being forced from their afterlife. And it wasn’t fair. They finally got eternal happiness, roaming free with their soulmates and closest friends. And now it was all being taken away.

“That means...” He didn’t want to finish his sentence, but George finished it anyway.

“They started in our sector. It could be any day now, Dream. What if we don’t go together? What if we forget each other? What if—“

“Hey...” Dream reached over and rested his hand on his. “Don’t think like that. We found each other alive, we found each other here, we’ll find each other again.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

———

“Sapnap! You can’t just take money from the bank!” George cried. 

“I’m the banker!” He stacked his money neatly before him, ignoring the glare sent his way.

“That’s not how it works!” George snatched his stacks of paper bills and shoved it back into the bank.

“Hey! You can’t take all my money away!” As they started fighting over the money, Dream wheezed and grabbed it from between them.

“Come on, guys, it’s just a game. Besides, you’re both losing anyway.”

“That’s because you got all the railroads and half the board!”

“Not my fault you guys suck.” They fell further into bickering when they heard a knock on the door.

“Bad?” Dream wasn’t expecting him. He was invited, of course. 

All of their friends were invited, but half of them were Revived and the other half was simply too sad to hang out with one of the few soulmates left.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I...I didn’t know if I wanted to come yet.” He took a seat at the table, eyes scanning the mess of scattered money and game pieces.

“No, it’s fine. Are you sure you want to be here? I’d totally understand if—“

“No, it’s...it’s fine. It’s been four days, and we don’t exactly know how much time—“ his voice cracked and he took a second to blink away the tears and swallow down the lump in his throat. “Who won?”

“Me.” Dream said, taking the cue to move on. “Not official yet but these two idiots started fighting and I was dominating.”

———

“Is Sapnap awake yet?” Dream asked, flipping over the pancake on the griddle.

“Haven’t checked. He’s been sleeping more ever since—“

“Yeah. I know.” Dream said quietly. George’s gaze turned to the floor.

Dream cursed loudly when he dropped the batter-covered ladle on the ground, before turning off the griddle and escaped to his office with a slam of the door. George jumped at the noise. He gave Dream space, cleaning the mess and moving the last pancake from the griddle to the still-warm stack before venturing down the hall.

“Dream?” He knocked a couple times. When he got no response, he cracked the door open, surprised when he heard sniffling.

Dream had always been sensitive, crying at every sad moment of every movie. But he rarely got angry, rarely acted out like this, and rarely hid away to cry. But, considering all that was happening, George was surprised he hadn’t done this earlier.

“Dream?”

“Sorry. I’m—sorry.” Dream cleared his throat and scrubbed at his eyes.

“It’s okay. Really. Want to talk about it?”

“I just—I got up to make tea, and I used the tea Wilbur got me for my birthday. And when I was making pancakes, I remembered that one party we had where we made our own pancakes and stuff. And I wanted to play minecraft—but I logged on and saw everywhere we ever had memories. The holy land and the weird ducks Bad refused to let anyone tear down because they made Skeppy happy.”

“I know...” George had made his way over and pulled him into a hug. “I know. It’s all so scary. And everyone is leaving—disappearing. Reviving. But we’ll all find each other again. In this next life, I guess.”

“Yeah, we will. But right now? All I can think about is that stupid fucking cat statue Tommy got us for our anniversary—the one on the windowsill above the sink.”

“And the little soap holder Karl got us for the bathroom.”

“This sucks, George. It’s not fair.”

“I know, Dream. It’s really not.”

They sat there, crying and reminiscing, until there were no tears left and no more memories to bring up.

“I should go...check on Sapnap.” Dream ran his fingers through his hair and did as he said, and George felt the hole in his heart deepen when Dream’s voice echoed down the hallway, saying, “Sapnap? Oh...no...”

They held what could only be called a memorial in their living room, setting his hoodie on the table along with a photo of him. They would find him, soon. In the next life.

———

“I think I’m heading off to bed.” George sad sadly. Every sleep was a risk, but there was only so long they could hold out. He left with a kiss and a whispered “I love you.”

Dream followed soon after, but he fell to his knees at the sight of the empty bed, the collar of George’s pajama shirt peeking out from underneath the blankets. As he sat there and cried, clutching the shirt to his chest, he couldn’t help but be grateful that their last words were words of love.

“I’ll find you, George. I swear it. In this next life.”


End file.
